Dream of Lust
by Rugrat247
Summary: All he could think about was this Queen. She was no doubt beautiful – being his Queen. But what did she look like? How had he known where she'd be? When would she arrive? And, perhaps most importantly of all, what was her name? LIME/NOT LEMON


**Hello everyone. This shot is my entry to the Live Journal Community, Yugioh_contest. Nuit Songeur came up with the idea (for the LJ community, not this shot). I've linked to it on my profile, so feel free to check it out. The prompt I had to work with was 'the temptress'. Be sure to read the AN and please enjoy!  
**

**AN:** In Ancient Egypt, there were tambourines (during the New Kingdom period) and harps (throughout Ancient Egyptian history).

* * *

**Dream of Lust**

A small medley of noises greeted an eminent man's ears: the harmonious swish of a dozen tambourines; the soothing strums of a single harp; the quiet splashes of steaming-hot water, and playful, flirtatious giggling, belonging to his harem girls.

His eyes were closed in pleasure, and he certainly wasn't planning on opening them anytime soon. He could feel a blanket of water about him..., so hot and steamy. His body was sprawled out, clearly relaxed.

Several pairs of feminine hands explored his bare body, soft lips rubbing against his smooth, bronze skin; although his eyes were closed, somehow he knew they belonged to the most gorgeous women this side of Egypt.

This situation was so pleasurably tantalizing – the soft touch of a dozen beautiful women as they traced their small hands across his muscular body; the steaming water in which he laid. And yet, his brow wasn't laden with sweat. . . not yet.

Two gentle hands massaged his shoulders, however, they soon ceased and Marik felt the massager lean closer. "Master Marik," a soft, female voice spoke. It seemed she had something to say.

"Mmm?" Marik moaned softly, not bothering to open his eyes.

He felt her hot breath against his neck as she softly whispered in his ear, "Your rod."

Marik's lavender eyes immediately snapped open in shock and averted down south. Relief soon replaced shock and his expression became stern. "I take it you're referring to my _Millennium_ Rod?" he questioned in his usual, icy tone.

Marik glanced over his shoulder, wet, platinum locks sticking to his skin. His icy pools soon met two dark and exotic eyes. They seemed to be laughing, just like their owner.

"Yes, Master," the unfamiliar girl replied, gesturing to the Millennium Rod. It rested upon a beautifully carved, wooden table, just within arms reach. He raised a platinum brow: the Eye of Horus, engraved into the rod, was glowing brightly; but why?

Marik's brows knitted together as the females surrounding him halted their actions. He wished to simply ignore it; to tell the gorgeous women to proceed in pampering him, however, he found himself reaching out for the Millennium Item.

As soon as his dripping hand grasped the object, a panicked voice echoed throughout his mind, causing Marik to jump. "My Pharaoh."

Marik found himself furrowing his brows, bewildered. Wasn't _he_ the one currently grasping the Millennium Rod? How was this man talking to him without Marik mentally _approving_ of it?

**"**_**What is it?"**_ Marik hissed within his mind, sour at being, err, 'interrupted'.

_"We cannot locate your Queen, so that she may be told to make her way to your harem,"_ the man hesitantly replied. There was a moments silence, as if the man was awaiting a reply. He didn't receive one. _"Have you any idea of where she might be, My Pharaoh?"_

Before Marik could grasp it, the words had slipped past his lips. _**"The Gardens."**_ He was immediately confused by his words.

Somehow, he didn't even _know_ this Queen. Who was she? He felt as if he _should_ know; as if he should know her beauty so well he could paint an astonishingly precise picture of her. And yet, he found himself unable to picture her at all in his mind. Nothing but an empty portrait.

There was a minutes silence, however, Marik knew the man was still there. He could feel the stranger's presence.

Eventually, the man spoke up again, tone now one of relief. _"You certainly know your Queen well, My Pharaoh."_ He laughed briefly._ "As you said, she was in the gardens. She should soon be graced by your presence, Your Highness."_

_**"Very well,"**_ Marik sternly replied, dismissing the man by returning the Millennium Rod to its original location, upon the table to his right.

Marik sighed, thoughts running wild. _Little does this man know,_ he thought, somewhat bitterly. _I hold no clue of this Queen's identity, let alone anything about her..., and yet...I somehow knew her location._

Marik was interrupted as the women's hands continued where they had left off, exploring his strong body. Marik's deep eyes drearily closed and he laid back against the edge of the tub in which he laid.

Now, however, Marik couldn't focus on the soft touches of these women. All he could think about was this Queen of his. He couldn't shake the feeling that he held strong and serious feelings for her, unlike these harem girls, who were merely for pleasure – nothing more. He found himself asking a small series of questions: What did she look like – no doubt beautiful, being _his_ Queen? How had he known where she'd be? When would she grace him with her presence? And, perhaps most importantly of all, what was her name?

*

Seconds slowly drudged by, eventually turning into minutes. Had it even been fifteen minutes? It seemed like far longer!

Marik was so bored, anticipating his Queen's arrival, that he felt as if he were peaking sleep. He sighed impatiently. Pray tell why he'd chosen such a tardy female as his Que--

Marik's thoughts were interrupted, two gentle hands finding their way to his shoulders. The simple skin-to-skin contact sent a ripple of pleasure throughout Marik's body; but why was this? Wasn't it the same harem girl massaging him? He'd lost track of time and had paid almost no mind to his gorgeous harem girls.

The mysterious hands proceeded to wrap around Marik, pulling him back into a warm body. He could feel the softness of her breasts. At least he now knew this stranger was female. He chuckled subtly at this thought – a small jest on his part.

"Good evening, My _Master_," a playful voice whispered softly, hot breath tickling his ear.

His eyes widened in realization, mixed with a pang of disbelief and a whole lot of shock! He recognized that bubbly voice, lined with a soft, Arabic edge, in a heartbeat.

"Carmen?!" Marik suddenly burst, voice breaking as he turned to face the woman a little too quickly. His wide amethyst eyes immediately crossed paths with two smiling eyes; those exotic aqua pools he found more entrancing than the vast ocean he so treasured ever could be.

Marik's eyes widened even further – was that even possible? – as his eyes left her own, carefully scanning the silky dress that hid her curvy body. Somehow, he was sure he recognized it from somewhere... Perhaps a distant – and arousing – dream?

The flowing garment seemed to shimmer in the flickering candlelight; her bronze skin entwined with the blackness of the thin material: the dress was rather see-through. It accentuated her bountiful body; a body every man would simply _love_ to hold close.

Although the elegant dress skimmed the golden floor, a single slit ran up each side of the dress, finishing at her upper thighs. Marik licked his lips hungrily at her exposed legs, so lean and smooth.

Carmen pouted, running her slender fingers through his platinum locks. She clucked her tongue, feigning disapproval. "That's _Queen_ Carmen to _you_, buster!" she teased, her tone sharp as she lightly whacked the back of his head.

"Wha-what?" Marik swallowed hard, trying his best to lock his gaze with her own. Unfortunately, his body disagreed. He continuously found his eyes averting downwards, silently appreciating her gorgeous body. Oh, how he longed to hold her close; to immensely enjoy such a priceless treasure. Oh, how he longed to make love to her right then and there.

Carmen smirked playfully. "Oh, you naughty boy," she teased, lightly tapping his nose with a slender finger.

Suddenly, her feminine arms encircled his neck and she sharply pulled him towards her – why did Marik find her roughness so...arousing?

"I know what makes you tick, my love," Carmen whispered...almost seductively, as she slowly twisted a strand of his platinum hair around her index finger.

Marik's breath caught in his throat. He was _already_ lusting for her.

Carmen snickered softly; she quickly sought out his ear and, once found, began to teasingly nibble at it. Arching his back slightly, he quietly moaned. A thin layer of sweet was beginning to form upon his brow. If his body hadn't been blanketed by water, he was sure it'd be shining with a thin coating of sweat, too.

Carmen grinned, clearly pleased at his actions; she continued to whisper in his ear, "And I certainly know what makes you _squirm_ and hungrily _beg_ for more."

Marik groaned, his hand soon seeking hers. "You say you know what makes me tick, what makes me squirm...and what makes me beg for more..." He lightly traced a strong hand over her own, sending waves of pleasure flowing through his body at the simple hand-to-hand contact. His hand encircled her tiny wrist, rubbing if softly, before it proceeded to snake up her slender arm. His hand finally stopped at Carmen's broad shoulder, where her black hair skimmed across her near-naked skin.

Her virtually see-through dress was her body's only shield against his lust-filled gaze. Marik fingered the thin material that hid her godly body. "...Show me?" he almost begged. Oh, how right Carmen was. He _was_ begging for more...and she'd barely even touched him yet.

Carmen flashed a seductive smile his way, aqua eyes shining with mischief. Her two hands slowly traced random patterns upon his shoulders; gently, one hand gradually slid wet strands of blond aside. Her hands brushed across his neck, causing him to shudder. He bit his bottom lip harshly to suppress a groan.

However, with Carmen's next words, a longing moan involuntarily slipped through his lips. "As you wish, _Master_ Marik."

* * *

**This shot was inspired by a scene in CH 32 of CII, where it was implied by Carmen that Marik dreamt he was the Pharaoh and had been messing around with his harem girls. Although this dream is similar, this isn't the dream mentioned in that chapter; however, this shot may very well be referred to in CII's near-future.**

**If you want, I can write the lemon and add it onto this as an extension of some sorts. Because this is a contest, I didn't want to include a lemon. I think it's way dirty enough as it is. Lol. Please tell me what you think (and if you want me to write that lemon) in your review!**


End file.
